The present invention is directed to a garden marker stake for displaying seed packets. Particularly, the invention relates to a garden marker stake that allows for the visible storage of an informational placard, such as a display label or a seed packet, in a protected environment for identifying the vegetation planted.
In the past, gardeners have used a variety of marker stakes that have the identities of the plants embossed thereon, or have seed packs, or the like, attached thereto. In such marking devices, the indicia can be washed away due to weather-related damage and/or watering of the plants. With the susceptibility to weather and related damage, the viability of the identifying indicia is reduced and thereby diminishes the marking function and whole purpose of the garden marker stake.
Garden marker stakes have been the subject of several patents, but none of them provide the advantages of the instant invention. Buck, U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,125 discloses a hollow clear plastic body and a stake, molded together of plastic so that a seed packet held within the display portion is visible from all sides. A snap-on cap is provided for the top of the display container, and a hole is provided at the bottom to allow moisture to drain. The disclosed garden marker stake has the disadvantage that it is a bulky structure of somewhat complex design, and does not provide a seal around the top to prevent entry of water from rain or irrigation.
Rummer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,009 discloses a transparent cover on a holder for seed packets mounted on the top of a thin cylindrical stake. The device has a hinged flap which is expensive to manufacture and subject to damage in the field. The assembly of the various pieces of the marker disclosed in Rummer also increases the cost of making the device. In addition, the thin supporting stake in Rummer does not securely anchor the garden marker in soil.
Tisbo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,059 discloses a molded plastic stake together with a frame with tabs to hold a seed bag exposed to view. The device does not provide protection against water damage from rain or irrigation for a seed packet held in the frame, and the frame is critical as to seed packet size.
Atherton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,530 shows a device made of apparently opaque material with an open display area on only one side of the upper portion. In one version of the device seed packets can be inserted into a slot at the top of the upper, or display portion, while in another version of the device the front and back of the upper portion must be separated for a seed packet to be inserted. The device thus does not provide good visibility of the displayed seed packet, and further subjects the seed packet to rain or water damage through the frame and/or the upper slot.
What is therefore desired is a garden marker stake for holding a seed packet or display label that provides excellent visibility of the seed packet or the display label that is simple and easy to manufacture, that is able to withstand exposure to rain and water from irrigation, that holds display labels or seed packets of a wide range of sizes, and that may be anchored securely in soil.